It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?
by hug-a-friend
Summary: Zoro kisses Sanji without explanation, and leads to a relationship of sorts. Rated M for later lemon. If you read, and want more, review, and I'll write it! I don't think it came out very well, but it's in progress, so read anywaytitle from Mr. Brightside
1. The Mysterious Kiss

**Anyone who reads this must review! Please? I wrote a story before, and I only got 2 reviews. I don't even know if more people read it or not. So, if you read, please review. Just telling me whether you thought it was good or bad is enough.**

Chapter 1 (possibly the only chapter)

Sanji stood in shock, staring out the kitchen door's window at the moss moving away from him. What the fuck had just happened? He and Zoro were doing the dishes as normal, and Luffy had barged in to tell them that some marines were attacking. Zoro had finished drying his plate, put it away, and strolled out the door. That was what he always did. But this time, during his stroll, he stopped next to Sanji and planted a kiss on the unsuspecting cook's lips. Then he just kept walking. Yes, Zoro had obvious relational problems, but no explanation or foreplay for a kiss was rather pathetic. Well, Sanji would have refused all advances anyway.

The door re-opened, and Zoro returned to the kitchen. He showed no signs of battle damage, or emotion or even reaction about the kiss. Zoro just walked back to his position under Sanji's gaping gaze, and continued to clean the dishes. Zoro's lack of reaction made Sanji start to doubt himself. Was it at all possible that he had imagined the whole thing? No. Sanji was a chef, and as a chef, he could still detect a strange (though not displeasing) taste on his lips. For more proof, the taste matched the smell the idiot swordsman exuded. No, the brain dead idiot had definitely kissed him. Why? This was something he would not leave un-addressed.

"Oi, Marimo." He voiced, "Why the hell did you just kiss me?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about ero-cook." Zoro responded, looking up from his task with apparent surprise. "Are you all right? If you're imagining such insane things, you should see Chopper. Not that I care about you." He added quickly.

"Don't fuck with me, shithead! I can still taste it! Now give me a good explanation, dammit!" Sanji now was almost yelling at the swordsman, who just smiled. Zoro started to laugh. He smirked, and left Sanji alone in the kitchen to contemplate his confusing thoughts.

Sanji was distracted by speculations on Zoro's mysterious kiss. He was so lost in thought, that he accidentally burned the chicken he was making for dinner. "Damn that no good, fucking, shitheaded, marimo bastard!" Sanji bellowed as he was forced to toss out the poultry. By the evening, Sanji had come up with 3 possible reasons: 1. Zoro secretly loved him (not likely), 2. Zoro wanted a bedfellow for between ports (somewhat likely), or 3. Zoro wanted to get a rise out of Sanji (extremely likely). As Zoro was on watch tonight, Sanji decided to once again confront the man about it.

The night was cold, so Sanji was easily able to make an excuse for visiting Zoro: He was bringing the bastard his blanket so he didn't freeze to death, or something. Sanji climbed up to the crows nest, still besieged by confusion as he imagined the outcomes for each of the possibilities. Option 3, he would kick the marimo's ass. That was obvious enough, but when he started to think about option 2 he seemed to lose track of everything.

_"Oh fuck me Zoro" _he imagined

_"Ugh, you're so fucking tight Sanji"_

_"I'm gonna c-" _A cold burst of wind snapped Sanji out of his daze. Sanji stopped climbing in horror. What the fuck?!! Why the hell did he just fantasize about Zoro?! He was straight god dammit!! Shocking him even further was the now apparent push against the inner part of his zipper. Sanji slapped himself a couple times to get rid of those horrible thoughts, and continued his climb. He didn't even dare to imagine what the last possibility would be like.

Sanji reached the crow's and was not exactly surprised to find the swordsman asleep.

"Oi, Shithead. Wake up." Sanji said. Zoro didn't budge. "Wake up dammit!" Sanji reiterated, a little louder. Zoro still didn't move, and just kept snoring. At least Sanji could tell he was alive. "Okay, If you don't wake up in the next three seconds, I'm gonna stomp on you." Sanji warned. Still no movement. "One-", Zoro shifted in his sleep, "Two-", Sanji raised his foot above the man's rising, and falling chest, "Three!" Sanji brought his foot down and expected to collide with, and maybe break some of, Zoro's ribs. Instead, a strong large hand grabbed his ankle, pinned him back against the edge, and put a knee down on the other foot. Sanji was startled by the swordsman's agility, and effectiveness.

"What the fuck are you doing here, love-cook?" Zoro growled, face startlingly close to Sanji's.

"I came to bring you your blanket, shity swordsman, and to talk to you about what happened earlier." Sanji responded

"You're still thinking about that?" Zoro groaned and got off of Sanji's legs, making the cook feel both relief and grief simultaneously.

"Yeah, I am." Sanji replied, stomping on Zoro's foot with his new freedom.

"Ow! You fucking bastard that hurt! And, why?" Zoro shouted hopping on one foot, and cradling his other.

"Why what? Why am I still thinking about it, or why did I squash your foot?" Sanji asked coolly.

"Both, you moron!"

"Well, if a man you didn't get along with suddenly kissed you out of the blue, wouldn't you want to know why? And, I stomped on your foot for attacking me." Sanji said. Zoro sat down again, and motioned for Sanji to continue. "After some thought, I've come up with a couple theories. I want to run them by you for a reaction. First, you are secretly in love with me." Zoro started laughing at this

"In love with you?" he chuckled, "You gotta be kidding."

"Yeah, I didn't think that would be it somehow." Sanji muttered, although feeling slightly hurt somewhere deep down. "Second, you just did it to piss me off." Zoro seemed to have gotten over his humor, and was paying a little more attention now. "And, lastly, you did it because you wanted someone to keep you a little company between ports. So, which is it?" Sanji finished.

"I'll leave you to figure that out." Zoro said mischievously, and he suddenly grabbed Sanji by the collar and pulled him into a furious kiss.

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! If I get three reviews, I'll post the next one which will start with some nice lemon. So if you want more, review! Otherwise, you'll have to be content with just two kisses. (I'll probably post it anyway, as I'm done writing it already, but please review. I'm begging you.)**


	2. The First Time

**I'm amazed! I just wrote that last chapter, and I got two reviews right off the bat, and 2 other people kept it on watch. That makes me really happy, but I don't get why I didn't get more reviews for my other story? Maybe the hanging lemon strategy worked. Whatever, here's chapter two.**

Chapter Two

Sanji's eyes widened in shock again, as the swordsman connected their lips for a second time. He tensed and breathed deeply for a couple moments but eventually gave in to the kiss. Zoro was, despite his rough appearance, quite a good kisser. He flicked, rubbed, and explored with grace that matched his swordsmanship. Sanji knew however, that this was not a contest he was willing to lose. Zoro may be good, but he was much better.

After Sanji had gotten over his shock, he kissed back with all the passion and force he could muster. As his tongue wrestled with Zoro's, battling for supremacy, the kiss shifted from a quiet, romantic expression, to a primal lust-filled battle. Sanji was so focused on the competition, and the pleasure, he had completely forgotten who the competitor was. When the two finally separated to gasp in air Sanji regained his senses and his memory.

"Oh GOD!!" Sanji groaned, "I didn't actually just make out with you did I?"

"Yeah, you did. You seemed to like it too." Zoro grinned wolfishly as Sanji covered his face with shame. So his second theory had proved correct. Zoro needed some relief, and had chosen Sanji as the recipient. Shit, what the hell was he doing?! Zoro was a guy. A GUY DAMMIT! Sanji was not gay! Why did the kiss feel so good then? Sanji was yet again confused due to a kiss from the swordsman. This was too weird. It must just be a dream or something.

The dream theory got disproved pretty damn fast as Zoro leaned in and nipped at Sanji's earlobe, causing the chef to jump about ten feet in the air. Zoro caught Sanji as he came back down to earth, and began to kiss him lustfully once more. Sanji responded to the competition once more, and he realized, though denied, that he was loving every second of this kiss. The pair broke apart again, and while Sanji was gulping down air, Zoro spoke

"So, you wanna just kiss some more, or do you wanna go a little further?" Zoro asked this as though Sanji would obviously not want anything else, and proceeded to remove his own shirt. Sanji was about to answer that he would not like to go any further and even stop kissing, but then he got a good glimpse of Zoro's body. Though it was dark, Sanji could easily make out the lies of Zoro's defined muscle. The perfectly shaped pecs, the slightly hardened reddish-brown nipples, the sun tanned skin, and the beautiful washboard abs. God Zoro was hot. After setting his eyes on a half naked Zoro, Sanji couldn't control himself and instead whispered,

"You're being the girl." Zoro looked rather pleased and amused at this response.

"Fine." Zoro said grabbing Sanji yet again, and continuing to ravage the cook's mouth.

Sanji was dumbfounded at his response. He stood motionless, eyes widened in horror. He could feel an erection forming once more. He actually wanted this. He, the womanizing perverted cook, wanted to have sex with a man. Not just any man either, but Zoro. Sanji remained statuesque as Zoro reached for Sanji's buttons, undoing them with amazing speed. Zoro slipped his hand into Sanji's shirt. Sanji felt the frigid, calloused fingers begin to rub his chest, and fondle his nipples. Unconsciously, as though something were possessing him, Sanji reached down and unbuttoned Zoro's pants, and pulled them free. Now fully exposed, Zoro's full magnificence was revealed to Sanji. Zoro's half hardened cock was huge, and surrounding the base was a forest of green hairs. Sanji felt completely insignificant in front of the god like Zoro. Sanji wasn't as buff, big, or quite probably as good as Zoro. Sanji quailed in the man's presence. He'd been wrong every time he thought the swordsman's ludicrous training was to compensate for a small length. Sanji couldn't help but gape and even drool a bit at the sight. Zoro continued to kiss Sanji and then removed the remainder of Sanji's garments.

Sanji's shock seemed to dislodge his mind from his body, he could only watch as he kept on kissing Zoro until the swordsman's attention seemed to be turned elsewhere. Zoro left Sanji's protesting mouth and started to trail kisses further down Sanji's chest until he reached the base of Sanji's dick. Sanji barely had time to realize what was coming before he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Zoro licked up the side of his length, then enclosed the chef's pale dick with his mouth. The searing heat of Zoro's mouth combined with the overpowering pleasure seemed to fuse Sanji's body and mind back together.

Zoro bobbed his head torturously slow, licking as he sucked. Sanji couldn't stop himself. He started to buck his hips forcibly speeding the pleasure. Zoro got the point, and sped up. Sanji lay back against the side of the crow's nest, and moaned with the sensation. Zoro must have had some experience at this, he was so good. Sanji lost all self control, and he shrieked with the torturing pleasure. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Zoro," Sanji moaned, "I'm gonna come." Either Zoro didn't hear, or he didn't care. He kept sucking and bobbing as Sanji released himself, swallowing the salty ropes of come that shot into his mouth. Zoro lapped up all the remaining come on Sanji's cock and resurfaced.

Zoro moved up to kiss Sanji again rapidly stroking himself. As their lips collided again, Sanji knocked Zoro's hand off his dick, and began to stroke. First slowly, and then gaining speed. Zoro broke the kiss and started moaning just as Sanji was. Sanji liked this feeling of superiority. He stopped abruptly, and Zoro cried out,

"Ah, don't stop Sanji!" Sanji smirked, and continued. Zoro soon gave under the rapid movements of Sanji's silky hands. Zoro shot white all over his and Sanji's chests, and collapsed on to the man below him.

Sanji was startled at the sudden increase of pressure on his chest, but grabbed the back of Zoro's moss covered head to pull him into a lazy kiss. Their tongues played lazily, and soon they stopped. Sanji grabbed the blanket, threw it over the two of them, and then lay back and rested his head on Zoro's chest. The idiot had already fallen asleep, and Sanji drifted off with the calming sounds of his breaths. Zoro had watch for the entire night, so no one would inadvertently discover them. Sanji let the fatigue take control, and darkness clouded his vision before he lost consciousness.

Robin had stepped out on the deck just in time to hear Zoro call out

"Don't stop Sanji." She smiled her mysterious smile and said to herself,

"Goodness, it seems that I may need to keep watch tonight. Swordsman-san and cook-san don't seem like they're going to pay much attention." She smiled once more and crossed her arms "Ojos Fleur!" and several pairs of eyed hands sprouted from the edges of the ship. "Sleep well you two."

**Okay, I tried to give some lemon right? If you want to find out what happens next, you'll still have to review. I need at least three, just like before. More is better though. There is still plenty of lemon and confusion to come if I get the required reviews…**


	3. Sanji's Confusion

**Yay! I beat my goal, and got four whole reviews before I started writing this. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and my new goal is five reviews before I continue. By the way, this fic may end up being nearly indefinite, as I'm probably only going to stop when I get bored of it, or don't receive anymore reviews.**

Chapter Three

Sanji woke early the next morning, as was his fashion, but was actually surprised to find himself alone in the crow's nest. Zoro had never seemed like an early riser, but the man was nonetheless was already down on the grassy deck training. Sanji gazed down at him swinging weights around in lieu of his katanas, shirt off, sun beating down and making the sweat glisten. Sanji realized once again how perfect Zoro's body was. The only real blemish was the scar reaching from his left shoulder to his right thigh. Sanji liked the scar though. He thought about how it made Zoro even more masculine as he watched a bead of sweat run through the small rut of the scar. Damn, Zoro was hot. Wait one second! He was straight. Why the hell was he ogling another man's body?! Men were not _hot_! Yes, he had had sex with him, but that was for mutual relief. Right?

Sanji shook himself out of his fixed stare at Zoro. God, he would at least need to act normally around the man. If the other members of the crew found out anything, it would be horrible. Sanji inhaled the stench of sex. He definitely needed a shower, and a cigarette, or a pack. Sanji re-dressed himself, his clothes were evidence too, and climbed out the crow's nest and down to the deck below. Zoro acknowledged his presence with the usual,

"Morning, love-cook."

"Same to you shitty swordsman." Sanji responded and continued to walk towards his cabin. He was glad to find that he had no problems treating Zoro as he usually did. Sanji almost sighed, but prevented himself at the thought of what Zoro would say.

Sanji took his shower, and changed his clothes while still thinking about the previous night.

"God, I can't believe I did that." He repeated again and again. However, despite what he told himself, he wasn't ashamed at all. Scared: yes, ashamed: no. Sanji had no regrets about what he had done, and was actually hoping there might be a second time. Sanji worked as if be muscle memory, he just entered the kitchen, and when he finally came back to earth, pancakes, eggs, and bacon had been prepared.

Sanji set the table, lit a cigarette, took a nice long drag, and headed out to notify the rest of the crew. As soon as he opened the door, Luffy squeezed past and began to ingest pancakes at a frightening rate.

"Luffy! Get back here!" Sanji yelled, surprised that Luffy had actually had the courtesy to wait until Sanji opened the door today. Sanji was almost tempted to let his captain just have what he wanted, but he knew better. If Luffy had his way with the food, Robin-chwan and Nami-swan wouldn't get anything to eat.

"But Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined

"Yeah, well I'm sure the rest of the ship is too. Good job on waiting today, by the way." Sanji said. Luffy puffed out his chest at the compliment. Obviously thinking it might get him a reprieve. "You'll still have to wait until everyone else has been served before you can get some food, though." Sanji continued. Luffy deflated at the words

"But Sanji"

"No buts. Just wait until everyone is seated at lunch." Sanji gave his captain a little smile, and Luffy perked up a little bit.

"Yosh! 'Till lunch!"

"Right," Sanji said stepping out the door "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Breakfast has been served! The rest of you can come too." He added in an unenthusiastic voice.

Upon hearing the news, the men of the crew, with the exception of Zoro, stampeded into the kitchen. Zoro and the two women followed at a more leisurely pace, and seated themselves while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky shoveled food into their mouths as though they had not eaten for days.

"Is there anything I can do for you my lovely ladies?" Sanji simpered as he delicately stacked pancakes on Nami's plate.

"I'll have some orange juice, Sanji-kun."

"And, I'll have some coffee if it isn't too much trouble cook-san."

"Right away my goddesses!" Sanji cried, and twirled off to meet his orders of love.

"Oh, Sanji, could you get me some cola too? I'm almost out after the marines yesterday." Franky asked

"Fine, but get it yourself next time." Sanji responded. Franky looked startled, though pleased at the response.

"Thanks cook." He said.

Sanji ate his breakfast by the sink, so as to keep an eye out for anything the ladies might need. He ate in silence, thinking once more. Every once in awhile, he'd glance up at Zoro, who would never notice, but would just keep eating. The breakfast ended up being fairly uneventful. Luffy only stole twice, Usopp only told five extravagant stories to his captive audience of Chopper, and Zoro only really pissed him off once (a new record). Only after the meal, did anything get interesting. As the crew filed out, and Sanji picked up the dishes, he heard something that almost made his heart stop.

"Zoro, do you know why Sanji was so nice today?" Luffy asked

"What d'you mean?" Zoro responded

"Well, Sanji didn't get too mad at me when I started eating early, he didn't even kick me, and he got Franky his cola." Luffy explained

"Why the hell would I know?" Zoro demanded

"'Cause Sanji kept looking at you while we were eating. Did something happen between you two? You guys only fought once." Luffy looked curious. Sanji was worried. If the biggest idiot of the crew had noticed something, who else had?

"Cook-san? Are you alright?" Sanji turned to see Robin holding some dishes he was about to pick up.

"I am as long as I am in your presence, my immaculate Robin-chwan! What are you doing here anyway? A delicate flower like you shouldn't have to help with the dishes. Only oafs like that idiot marimo should."

"I don't mind. I wanted to talk to you anyway," Sanji's eyes turned to hearts with hope, "about Zoro." Robin finished.

**All right, this chapter was pretty boring. No lemon. That'll be coming again though! Review, and tell me what you think. Or else! Not really, but I am desperate for reviews. I finally figured out how to check the hits on my stories, and I was disappointed that there were so many more hits than reviews. Oh well, just remember that I won't write another chapter until I get at least five reviews.**


	4. Is it Love?

**I keep getting reviews, so I'll keep writing. I got sick over the weekend though, so I'll probably write a couple chapters to alleviate my bedridden boredom. I got the five reviews, and I'll set the requirement there again, but my goal is six. If you read this, help me reach my goal.**

Chapter Four

Sanji felt his body tense up with dread at Robin's words. If Luffy had noticed something different, Robin definitely would have. He'd play dumb anyway.

"What do you want to say about the shithead?" Sanji inquired sweetly and innocently, hoping against hope that the response would be trivial.

"Well, I guess it's more about the both of you. You see I was up late last night reading," Sanji paled at hearing Robin say this, had she actually heard something? "Since you just got so pale I guess you know what I stumbled across." Robin finished, and smiled in a bemused way. She crossed her arms, and made a few pairs of hands appear and start cleaning the dishes before continuing. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But, what I wanted to ask you is if you love Zoro."

"Why the hell would you think that?!" Sanji demanded, and then clapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't lose his temper at a woman.

"You just seem so much happier today, and Luffy was right. You kept glancing at Zoro while he was eating. You were also extremely preoccupied. Something is very different, and I thought that might be the answer." Robin smiled once more "You don't have to give me an answer; it looks like you don't know yourself. Just think about it." Robin uncrossed her arms, turned, and walked out of the kitchen to leave Sanji to be even more confused than he had been.

Sanji was once again dumbfounded. Dumbfounded and angry. This was the only time in living history that he actually was mad at a girl. He was just climbing out of the pit of his confusion, and she had to come and push him right back down into an even deeper pit than the original. The sex may have been good, but there was absolutely no way he _loved _Zoro. He loved Nami. And Robin. And any other pretty girl he passed. He was a ladies man dammit. Not a marimo-man. But what if she was right? Robin was always a little too spookily accurate when it came to people. No, NO!! That wasn't even a possibility. Shit this was infuriating.

Sanji wallowed around in his confusion all day. He didn't make any special snacks. He didn't find excuses to go fawn over the girls. He just sat in the kitchen smoking cigarette after cigarette when he wasn't working on a meal. The rest of the crew seemed to worry about him, visiting him more than was necessary. But each time someone came, Sanji would find an excuse to shoo them away. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to think. Lunch and dinner passed uneventfully. Luffy seemed to have forgotten about what he said earlier. The only thing that scared Sanji was that Zoro seemed to have thought more in to Luffy's observation than the captain. The swordsman respected Sanji's wish for privacy, though looked up at the chef with slight concern a few times over the meals.

Sanji cleaned up quickly and decided that some sleep would do him good. He hurried to his room, changed, and got into bed. But he couldn't sleep. Sanji's mind wouldn't settle, and he remained restless for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a knock on his door broke the silence and gloom of his room.

"Who the hell could that be?" Sanji grumbled, and got out of bed to open the door. It was Zoro. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sanji asked, startled to see the man.

"I came to ask you why you were so mopey after breakfast." Zoro said, pushing his way into the room. "Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?" Sanji closed the door, ignoring Zoro's question. Then, surprising both himself and Zoro, he pulled Zoro into a forceful kiss. Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji lay siege to his mouth, taking a moment to begin kissing back.

Sanji did not understand why he had decided to kiss Zoro. All he knew was that when he was with the man, his confusion seemed to ebb away. Sanji wanted even more than last night. He wanted Zoro to be inside of him. He couldn't explain the lust, it was just there. Sanji started to slip his hands under Zoro's shirt and lift. Never breaking the kiss or backing down. The need for air finally overcame his need for Zoro, and he pulled away, taking the shirt with him. Panting, Sanji tried to return to Zoro's lips, but the marimo held him in place, looking sternly into his eyes.

"Sanji," Zoro said, using the chef real name to get his attention, "are you sure you want to do this again?" Sanji nodded and broke free of the man's hold. He wrapped his fingers in the startlingly soft green hair, and pulled Zoro back into the kiss. Zoro seemed to have gotten over his caution, and kissed back with the same vigor and passion as Sanji. Sanji felt the coarse fingers slip between the buttons of his night shirt, slowly and clumsily undoing each one. Finally, Zoro peeled off the shirt, and Sanji pulled him to the bed.

Sanji felt an erection growing, and Zoro chose that moment to grind their hips together. Sanji gasped. Zoro reached his hand down the front of the cook's spatula adorned pajama bottoms and grabbed Sanji's hardening length. Sanji trembled at the sudden cool contact, and responded buy doing the same to Zoro. He slipped his spindly fingers through the elastic at Zoro's waist, forged down through the soft hair, and grabbed at Zoro. They started rubbing simultaneously, still battling with their tongues. Both decided to remove the other's final modesties at the same time, finding themselves entirely nude and hard.

Zoro finally broke their kiss, and started moving lower, kissing Sanji's neck and chest before coming to a stop at one of the hardened pale red nipples. Sanji groaned as Zoro started flicking his tongue at it, and soon Zoro moved to the next. Zoro started trailing kisses down Sanji's stomach, and then reached Sanji's dick. Zoro skipped the tortuous foreplay this time, and went straight to bobbing and sucking. Sanji moaned with the pleasure. He didn't think he could take much more. Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's head, and pulled him back up to join lips. Zoro seemed startled by the change, but got over it and kissed back. Sanji broke the kiss this time in order to say,

"Zoro, I want to let you in me." Sanji's statement obviously shocked the swordsman, whose eyes bulged.

"You sure?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded. "Do you have any lotion then?" Sanji grinned, and pointed to the dresser near the bed.

"Upper right drawer." Sanji said, and admired the swordsman's perfectly curved ass as he walked over to find the lotion.

Zoro found the lotion and came back to the bed, squeezing some out onto his hand. He rubbed the slime around his fingers, and rubbed some on his cock. He bent back over Sanji, and gave him a quick kiss.

"This is gonna feel a little weird." Zoro warned, and slipped one cool finger inside Sanji's hole. 'a little weird' didn't exactly describe what the new sensation felt like. Sanji felt like he was burning and freezing, yet he wanted more. Zoro began to push and pull the finger, twisting slightly, and Sanji cried out. How could one little finger feel so fucking good? Zoro paused at the cry, but then redoubled his pace before pushing in another slicked finger. Sanji was nearly in ecstasy when Zoro added his last finger and slowly turned all three around. All of a sudden Zoro removed the fingers, making Sanji pine.

"Something else is comin' now. It's probably gonna hurt, but bare with it." Zoro bent over Sanji once more and connected their mouths, while Sanji felt something a good deal bigger than the fingers force its way inside.

Sanji would have screamed at the combination of pleasure and pain coursing throughout his body if Zoro hadn't been kissing him. Zoro pushed himself most of the way in, and paused to let Sanji get used to the intrusion. Sanji gasped and groaned, and Zoro began slowly. Sanji was already at the points of heaven and hell when Zoro started moving, at first slowly and then with increasing tempo. The feelings of pain faded to be replaced by the increasing pleasure. Then, Zoro hit something inside of him that made him wail with the pleasure overloading his senses. Zoro hit the same spot over and over again, making Sanji writhe with the sensation. It felt so good, and Sanji knew he was on the brink of release. Zoro thrusted a few more times, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Sanji spilled white semen all over his body.

Zoro pumped in still, still filling Sanji with overwhelming pleasure before shooting hot viscous liquid inside Sanji. Sanji moaned at Zoro's release, and Zoro collapsed on top of him once again. The stickiness between the two went ignored, and they kissed lazily before Zoro rolled off and got up. Sanji didn't know why, but he didn't want Zoro to leave. It would just make him confused again.

"Zoro, could you stay a little longer?" Sanji asked knowing how pathetic it sounded. But Zoro just smiled and lay back down. Sanji was overjoyed, and found it hard not to whoop. He curled up against Zoro once more, and fell asleep, unconsciously wrapping an arm around the tough man.

**Okay, I wrote some lemon. I was going to save it till next chapter, but I felt like throwing it in now. I actually have no clue what to write next, so there might be a fairly large time lapse. I'll try to post at least once a week though. If I have the necessary reviews that is. Send in at least five reviews, and I'll begin thinking about chapter five.**


	5. Yes

**I'm quite hurt. I thought people would review my story if I begged enough, so I waited and waited for that fifth review. It never came. Now my grief may overflow into the story, and the chance for lemon scenes (even though mine suck) could go down. I'm that sensitive! In the future, please review if you read. Even if you just whack your hands on the keyboard and end up with something like ip4pnviqvlkngja, it'll be enough to boost my self-esteem (now perilously low) and get me to write more and slightly happier chapters. Damn, that was a freaking long author's note.**

Chapter Five

Sanji woke in the middle of the night to find he was naked and alone. He got out of bed to dress, feeling rather hurt that the marimo bastard hadn't stayed. Sanji pulled the light blue pajamas over his arms. Why had he asked Zoro to stay anyway? Was he actually in love? Damn. He was confused, tired, and his ass had defiantly felt better. Sanji decided to head out to the deck to have a smoke. Ignoring the pain as best he could, he grabbed his cigarettes and his lighter and headed out.

The grass coated deck of the _Thousand Sunny _felt welcome on his tired bare feet. Sanji walked over to a wall, leaned up against it and lit up a smoke. He let the calming sensation of the nicotine wash through out his body as he withdrew into his thoughts. To be or not to be in denial was the question. He by now had realized the love he had for the shitty swordsman; he needed to decide whether to embrace his feelings, or reject them for the sake of reputation. But before he even could think of the answers to those, there was one other thing he couldn't understand. When had his hatred of Zoro transformed into love? Sanji inhaled another relaxing breath laced with nicotine. The answer: never.

Sanji came to the conclusion in a feat of subconscious thought he would have never thought possible. Never? That made perfect sense. Never did not mean that he was not currently in love with Zoro, but rather always had been. Well, maybe it hadn't been love at first sight, but counting only the time he actually knew (kind of) the man, his love had been there. Festering beneath the surface at all times, the love it seemed had erupted from Zoro's rescue of Sanji's near lost dream. Zoro's fight with Mihawk, and willingness to die rather than lose possibility for his dream showed how much a dream could mean to someone. A dream, a true dream was not to be lost half heartedly. Up until finding that the old fart had nearly died to save Sanji's life, he had lived for his dream just as Zoro had. Zoro had revived Sanji's dream, and there was no way to repay that, Sanji guessed his debt had ended up as love.

Yes, the swordsman pissed him off to no end, but Sanji had never once genuinely hated the other man. Sanji knew that his love had built up too much for him to try to ignore it now. Denial, while safe, was not a real option. Zoro had to be told the truth, and whatever came from that would come. Sanji's tempest of thought settled slightly at the epiphany. He smiled and sauntered back to bed to fall asleep, smile still covering his face.

Sanji woke later that day at his usual time, still sore, still tired, but content despite it all. Today he would finally be free of his conscience's nagging. Today he would reveal to Zoro what he had only recently revealed to himself. He was scared, that was to be expected, but he was also determined. If he didn't do this today, he may never get the courage up to try again. Zoro probably didn't love him in return, but whatever the result, this had to be dealt with. Firstly, however, he had to prepare breakfast.

Sanji felt as though he were walking on air as he went about his morning ritual. He took his shower, brushed his teeth, and perfectly prepared omelets for his crew mates.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, the breakfast of love is prepared!" Sanji cried, and then in an undertone added "The rest of you louts can come too, I guess." As usual, the child-like men sprinted towards the door and began to shovel food in their mouths while Nami and Robin came casually. Sanji held the door for them and seated them as was his custom (usually he tried to grope something as he pushed the chairs back in), and it was not until the hearts in his eyes had receded did he realized the lack of grass at the table.

"Where's the shithead?" Sanji asked.

"Swordsman-san was napping, and said he would come when he was hungry." Robin replied as Sanji served her a heart shaped omelet.

"That bastard!" Sanji growled, "He could have slept all night. Whatever, it doesn't mean he's getting out of doing the dishes."

"Sanji, seconds!" Luffy called, holding out his plate expectantly.

"Get it yourself!" Sanji yelled back, "Make sure to leave at least one for the marimo." Sanji added when he saw Luffy stacking more and more food on his plate from the communal platter at the center of the table.

"Luffy! I want more too! Don't hog them all!" Usopp whined

"Yeah!" Chopper and Franky agreed. Sanji ignored the ensuing carnage, and decided it was safer just to rescue a plateful. He scooped up an omelet and ducked as Usopp soared over his head. Nami and Robin watched with some interest, giggling occasionally at the absurd skirmish over the plentiful food, and Sanji escaped to deliver the swordsman his food, hoping that the "treasure wood" would hold in this brawl.

Sanji had to search for the other man, when he discovered Zoro was not in his cabin. After checking the crow's nest, every corner of the deck, and even the bathroom, Sanji finally stumbled (literally) over a leg emerging from Nami's mikan grove. Upon further inspection Sanji verified that the leg belonged to Zoro, who was snoring peacefully against the trunk of one of the trees. How had Robin spotted the man amidst such perfect camouflage anyway? Sanji set the food down and reached out to shake the man awake.

"Oi, Marimo. I brought you some breakfast." Zoro opened his eyes slightly and saw the proffered plate. He blinked a couple of times and sat up a little straighter before responding.

"Why'd you have to wake me up ero-cook? I thought I told Robin to tell you that I'd come when I was hungry." Zoro had only a slight tinge of anger on his voice, so Sanji knew he didn't have to justify himself, but he did anyway.

"It's not like there's an unlimited supply, baka, and Luffy was there. Does that explain properly?" Sanji finished, feeling that this may be the best time to say what he needed to say. He thought he was ready for this, but talking to the man face to face had drained him of his courage.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense" Zoro responded, then yawned. It was now or most likely never.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"Hn?" Zoro tried to respond with mouth full of egg.

"Thanks for staying last night. It meant a lot." Sanji said, hoping Zoro would understand what he was getting at, and staring to turn slightly pink. Zoro swallowed, and responded:

"It's a part of sex right? Some guys want it, some don't." Zoro waved a hand dismissively and took another bite of his breakfast. Sanji was more than a little set back by the curt words. Was Zoro really that dumb? He thought it would be fairly obvious that he felt for the man after saying that. God! You just couldn't be at all subtle with this man.

"You're so fucking stupid!" Sanji chuckled, "I was trying to imply more than just that." Zoro looked confused. "Look", Sanji sighed "what I'm trying to tell you is that I think I lo-"

The door to the galley blasted open and interrupted Sanji. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky all flew out followed by an irate Nami dripping with orange juice.

"This outfit cost ten thousand beli! It was my favorite, and your stupid little war just ruined it!" Nami was screaming with narrowed eyes, "You're all charged 10,000 beli to compensate!"

"But I thought that was the price of the entire outfit!" Usopp wailed, "Shouldn't we each just be charged 2,500?"

"The additional 7,500 is for emotional pain and suffering." Nami explained matter-of-factly, and all four gaped at her; Chopper had tears welling up in his eyes. Sanji and Zoro rolled their eyes in unison as they viewed the scene, before heading down to try and help sort it out. Why?! Why did this have to happen right now?! He was actually succeeding in forcing himself to convey his emotions, and then this had to happen. Fuck! Why the hell did he have to live on this dysfunctional ship?

**Alright. This chapter was really boring and it came out crappy. I have about five more chapters brainstormed, so it would be a shame if I didn't get the reviews to write them. I'll go back down to four, but there are at least 8 people who have this alerted, so please just review. Please? It would mean a lot to me, and then I could include the lemon I have set up in either the next chapter or the one after. Don't you people want to know where the relationship will go?! Again, I need at least four reviews before I start writing chapter 6, but I really want five or six. Oh, and if you want me to stop writing, you should tell me that too. Wow, another really freaking huge author's note.**


	6. half chapter and notice

**Attention readers: thanks for reading up till now, especially if you reviewed. However, I wrote out what I thought up, and it came out really bad on paper, and I'm gonna start over again from here. Problem is, I can't think of new stuff to write into this! So I give this half-chapter to (hopefully) tide you guys over. Sorry!**

**P.S. please forgive the no doubt horrible French. I don't peak French, and I had to use a translator.**

Chapter 6

Prying Nami away from the three cowering men and Chopper, took Sanji and Zoro a good ten minutes. The difficulties of the task had been exacerbated by Sanji's unswerving obedience to Nami's orders to

"Let me go so I can kill those fucking idiots!", and the several resulting skirmishes of the love-blinded Sanji trying to remove Zoro from Nami. When the seven finally trooped back in, the food was stone cold, and Robin was smiling bemusedly over her coffee with a clean plate at her place. Nami seemed to have finally calmed down, and was now pointedly ignoring Usopp's pleas of

"Can't you just lower the price a _little_ bit?". The crew reseated themselves, and Sanji began the process of reheating the food. Nami brought out her maps, brushing the bits of egg and ham that remained from the war, and prepared to make a statement.

"Listen up everyone. We should be landing at l'île de rêve du chef cuisinier today, probably later this afternoon if the winds stay favorable." Nami started, but before she could continue, Luffy interrupted her.

"What's that island like? Is it the island of meat? I bet it is! Yosh! Let's go to the island of meat! Meat! Meat!..." Luffy continued ranting, his voice growing fainter and fainter until he collapsed on the table. His lips were still attempting to form words, and his face was blue.

"God dammit Luffy!" Zoro shouted, slapping his captain on the back, "You have to breathe!" Luffy took a deep breath in and started laughing. The rest of the crew fell out of their chairs.

"What kind of idiot forgets to breathe?!" Sanji exclaimed, "Is he missing part of his brain?!"

"Maybe he is." Chopper muttered, now in doctor mode, "Luffy, was there ever an incident that could have damaged part of your brain-stem?..."

"As I was saying," Nami cut across, "we should reach l'île de rêve du chef cuisinier later today. Usopp, keep lookout in the crow's nest for it."

"Aww… do I have t-"

"_YES_."

"What is l'île de rêve du chef cuisinier anyway?" Sanji asked. He knew he had heard the name before.

"It means Chef's Dream Island in French." Robin explained, "L'île de rêve du chef cuisinier is a gathering point for the greatest chefs in the world. Kind of like how Water Seven was for carpenters. Mainly because it's one of the best fishing spots known to man. It's said that the availability of ingredients rival those of the fables of All Blue." Sanji's blood pressure rose. An ingredient selection to rival All Blue's? No wonder this island was the chef's dream. The anticipation within him continued to rise almost eclipsing the importance of his task concerning Zoro. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

**Okay. Sorry again. I kinda wanna take a little break from this story, and I need to think. But, you can lower the wait by reviewing and sending me ideas for where to go from here. I feel bad about doing this, I'm so sorry!**


End file.
